fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forrest (Fates)
Forrest (フォレオ Foreo, Foleo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yuuta Takahashi in the Japanese version and by Max Mittelman in the English version. Profile Forrest is the son of Leo and the cousin of Siegbert. Like the other children of Fates, Forrest was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. During his time in his Deeprealm, Forrest developed an interest in fashion as well as a strong bond with his aunt, Elise. One day, Elise gave one of her old hand-me-down dresses to one of Forrest's caretaker. Forrest was so enamored by it, he decided to wear it and Leo called him cute in it. It was at this moment that Forrest began learning about fashion and learned to sew over the years in his Deeprealm. Because Forrest had no clue that boys did not wear skirts and dresses, he learned to make feminine clothing and continued to wear them. In his Paralogue, Leo and Elise decide to pay a visit to his Deeprealm, however, Leo is less than eager to see him. Niles tells him that the town up ahead is being attacked by bandits, and that a "beautiful woman" is healing the wounded. Forrest greets his father, but Elise is left confused as his appearance makes her think that Leo had a second child. Forrest formally introduces himself to his aunt and she is left stunned by his exquisite fashion sense. Leo asks Forrest what he is doing outside of his Deeprealm, which he replies that he came to buy some materials to make clothing. Leo continues to disapprove of his son's fashion sense and his overall appearance. Fed up with his father, Forrest decides to leave for his Deeprealm, but he stumbles onto a few brigands attacking the town and is captured. Leo joins in the battle and rescues his son. After the battle, Forrest vows to return back, but he does so not because of his father's command, but of his own volition. He even states that Leo is not worthy to be his father. Before he leaves, a villager comes to Forrest to thank him for healing them and his family. Handing Forrest a broach, Leo acknowledges that he was wrong to judge his son and that his statement about him not being worthy to be his father is true. Leo invites Forrest to join the army to spend more time with him and Forrest is ecstatic to spend time with Elise. Leo himself promises to show Forrest that he can be a father worthy of such a strong son. His birthday is March 13. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Staff - C |Item =}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Base Stats Growth Rates *These are Forrest's default growth rates, for his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Forrest's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |55% |15% |65% |20% |35% |25% |25% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) *Nina *Sophie *Soleil *Velouria *Midori *Ophelia *Rhajat (Revelation only) *Selkie (Revelation only) Other Supports *Leo *Forrest's mother *The Avatar(Male) *Siegbert *Ignatius *Shigure (Can also be his brother) *Kiragi (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Forrest is his brother or father Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Father |} Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Quotes Refer to Forrest (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Forrest - Fashion Forward : Forrest began a career in clerical work alongside his father and uncle in Nohr. Soon, however, his fashion designs and artwork led to worldwide acclaim - and a second career in the art world. ; Forrest and Soleil : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Forrest and Rhajat : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. Trivia *Despite his feminine appearance, Forrest is male. This makes him similar to Lucius from Rekka no Ken and Libra from Awakening, both of whom are also feminine in appearance, but are males in actuality. **His game model, still male, utilizes movements and actions used by female units to reflect on his feminine demeanor. *Forrest shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his father, Leo, and Kaden. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuuta Takahashi, with Kaden. **Forrest is the only child character to share his voice actor with their father in the English version of the game. *Forrest's character design is similar to Maribelle from Fire Emblem Awakening in terms of hairstyle, color scheme, and class. Furthermore, both characters are also of noble birth. *Forrest is the most popular male child and 11th over all in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. Gallery Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato as seen in the DLC episode Heirs of Fates 2. FoleoCipher1.PNG|Forrest as a Troubador in Cipher FoleoCipher2.PNG|Forrest as a Strategist in Cipher Foleo confession.jpg|Forrest's confession scene. Forrest (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Forrest in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Forrest_and_Leo.png|CG artwork of Forrest reunited with his father, Leo in the Heirs of Fate DLC Foleo_portrait.png|Forrest's portrait. FEF Foleo Twitter Icon.png|Forrest's official twitter icon. FEF Foleo My Room Model.png|Forrest's Private Quarters model. Foleo.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest Foleo Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters